


A Moaning Wet Otter

by Pokis



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ejaculate, Erections, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Otters, Rimming, Sex, removing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokis/pseuds/Pokis
Summary: Otters are sexy little creatures, and love to get wet ;)  . Some male/male action between you as the reader or the Wolf pictured and an otter shall shortly commence. Snippet Story [look in notes].  Reference Picture:here.





	A Moaning Wet Otter

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be considered in one of two ways. Every instance of `me` could be thought to refer to you as the reader, or it could be though to refer to the Wolf pictured touching the Otter.
> 
> A Snippet story is where lines, much like a poem but not, are grouped together to form the continuation of a situation. I choose this as my style as I usually write these stories on a chat service with friends ;)

I love his little sheath, His butt is cute af, and his paws turn me on. I want him so much <3 !

Fondle with his balls as he stares at me in lust. He rubs his paws against my face as I lick them wet. His tail rubs my willy creating pre.

He gets up and I pull his gown off, fondling his balls as I do so and he moans. His wet little paws from me licking them pad over the table.

I pull him over my head and lick his sheath, his willy becoming erect in front of me, until I lick it and his pre begins to flow.

I take a fingertip and wipe his pre away, rubbing his little bum hole which becomes moist and wet.

I lick his balls as he rubs his sheath on my face, fully erect now, and lick up to his willy, as he thrusts the tip into my mouth.

His starts humping my head as his little balls slap wet against my chin, moaning as his pre leaks out into my mouth.

I slip a finger into his bum as he moans louder, touching his little prostate making the pre flow more.

He curls his little wet paws around my neck, then rubs my face as he pulls in and out and I lick them and suck them more.

His pre continues to squirt in my mouth as I finger his little bum.

Moan after moan he thrusts his willy in and out, his little balls slapping and slapping as precum flows down them and slaps with them.

His final little thrust as he makes a loud moan and squirts cum in my mouth, while I wiggle his little prostate  
he pulls out, still cumming, as I continue to finger him.

His cum squirts and squirts as I lick his balls, his last little bit I suck into my mouth.

I continue licking his little paws, now covered in saliva, and he rubs them against my cheeks.

He wraps his wet legs around my neck as we kiss, and then part. His little willy producing pre.

He gets up, cum dripping, as I fondle him some more.

Up on me he climbs, his wet paws and legs rubbing against my back as he crawls over.

With a little suck, his kisses my bum and rubs my willy which is covered in pre with his wet paws.  
He pushes a little finger covered in my pre into my bum, as he rubs his balls against mine, spreading pre from us both all over.

Up he gets, onto my back and pushes his willy tip into my bum.

He begins to thrust as we both moan, his little balls slapping mine as cum drips from my willy.

His wet paws, too short to reach the table from my back, rub my sides as he rubs his hands over my chest.

His pre covered fingers reach my mouth and I suck them, him rubbing my saliva and our pre over my and his own face.  
His little balls continue to slap as he moans with pleasure aloud, cum begins to fill my bum and squirts out with each new thrust, dripping down our balls.

He continues to thrust until all he can manage are small squirts, and then pulls out sending his cum pouring.

I roll over and he gets upon my chest. His willy dangling over my head.

I suck his willy and his little wet paws, stroking his balls and sucking the cum.

He licks and sucks my willy, while he fingers my bum with his little fingers, both of us moaning in utter pleasure.

His wet paws rub across my face as I rim his moist bum, licking away the pre I rubbed on earlier.

He raises, and pads across my chest, placing his bum on the tip of my willy, and pressing down quickly with a squirt of cum spraying from his willy.

Up and down he goes, his balls slapping against my tummy, and my balls being rubbed by his damp tail.

Faster he goes still, small spurts of semen squirting from his willy as I rub it and handjob him, occasionally stopping to lick his cum from my hand.

At last I reach my peak, squirting my cum into his soft and tight little bum, as he emits a moan and sigh.

Out he pulls, cum pouring from him, as he pulls himself up my chest, rubbing his bum against me.

I pick him up and place his bum across my face, rimming him clean deeply, as he continues to rub his balls and paws all over my face.

\--later--

We curl up and kiss until the deep depth of the night, rubbing willies, fingering each other and sharing cum and saliva.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it ;) . You can contact me on Discord with the tag Pokis#4472 if you want to talk. I'm open to DM, with both sfw and nsfw talk ;)


End file.
